dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulla (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Bulla (ブラ 'Bura', lit. "Bra") is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, making her a Saiyan and Earthling hybrid, like her older brother Trunks. Vegeta initially wished to give his daughter a Saiyan name and had decided on Eschalot (エシャロット), however, Bulma chose to name her Bulla before Vegeta could suggest the name. 'Appearance' While she is Vegeta's daughter, Bulla bears almost no physical resemblance to him and looks almost completely like her mother. When she was born, it was jokingly noted that her forehead resembled his and her facial features when angered are similar to his own. As a baby in Dragon Ball Super, Bulla has an onion-shaped head and triangle strands of blue hair on the top of her head. As a child, during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Bulla wears a white dress with orange polka dots and her hair is tied back in a knot. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, her hair has grown and is in two small ponytail being held by red hairpieces. She wears a pink footie. In the Peaceful World Saga of Dragon Ball Z, she has her hair in a ponytail and wear a red poka dot dress and brown jacket as she attends the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai with her family. In Dragon Ball GT Bulla is 9 (10 at the end) and her outward appearance is reminiscent of a teenager: she wears a red midriff top with exposed shoulders, red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also wears a red hairpiece, gold choker, and gold hoop earrings. Her outward appearance in GT makes her seem older, and she is even hit on by two grown me. In Dragon Balll SF, Bulla is now a teenage, however she still resembles her mother in appearance. She wears a white shirt along with Brown Pants. Baby bulla.jpg|Bulla as a baby in Dragon Ball Super: Broly BullaendofZ.jpg|Bulla as a kid During Peaceful World Saga BullaGT.png|Bulla in Dragon Ball GT Bulla (Age 797).png|Bulla as a teenager in Dragon Ball SF '' 'Personality' As a baby, Bulla is shown to always be smiling and laughing. However, she can be picky towards those around her, such as crying when being held by Yamcha and Hercule, whereas smiling when Goku and her family members held her. She also seems to be fond of Beerus when he was left in charge of babysitting her. Unlike her older brother as a baby, Bulla is not intimidated by her father and, upon being held by him for the first time, she smiles and laughs as he frets over what her name should be. Bulla is usually cheerful and eager to please as a child. When she becomes a teenager, she grows to be headstrong, overbearing, sassy, sarcastic, and spoiled, similar to her mother. Since childhood, Bulla seems to have no problem with violence but lacks the competitive streak and aggression of a Saiyan. Although Bulla often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father. Vegeta dotes on Bulla and tends to spoil her, and she is one of the few people capable of making him smile. However, Vegeta’s affection for his daughter may be particularly responsible for her later becoming hard-headed and stubborn. Although she is said to be very strong, she is not a fighter. Vegeta doesn't force her to train like he did with her brother Trunks and gives Bulla more freedom as a child. Due to this, she prefers shopping over training, a trait she picked up from her mother, and shows no interest in following in her father and brother's footsteps. She is close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Pan (the daughter of Gohan and Videl) and Marron (the daughter of Krillin and Android 18). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. 'Background' Bulla is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both half Saiyan and half Earthling by blood. She is born six years after the defeat of Kid Buu. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Universe Survival Saga' Bulla is born in Age 780, several months after the battle with Goku Black. Although they kept the gender of the baby a surprise during the pregnancy, Vegeta and Bulma wanted their new child to be a girl and Vegeta decided on a female Saiyan name Eschalot. Right before Bulla was born, Vegeta was offered to participate in the Zeno Expo but he declined because he wanted to be there for Bulma as she was about to give birth and he was eager to see his daughter be born. However, frustrated over Vegeta's refusal to enter in the Tournament of Power until the birth, Whis used his magic to warp Bulla out from inside her mother, which left everyone shocked. Bulma is delighted by her daughter and the Z Fighters celebrate her arrival. Vegeta stays back while everyone meets Bulla but reacts with anger and transforms to Super Saiyan Blue when Mr. Satan and Yamcha make her cry. When Vegeta finally holds Bulla, she smiles happily at her father and Vegeta feels an instant attachment towards his daughter. Upon learning Bulma named the baby Bulla, Vegeta initially protests, saying he needs to give his daughter a name worthy of a Saiyan and had decided upon Eschalot but relents, saying Bulla isn't a bad name either. While Beerus stays at Capsule Corp. before the tournament, he wakes up from a nightmare and startles Bulla, causing her to cry and Bulma puts her to bed. The next day, Bulla is crying as Trunks tries to change her diaper. Vegeta effortlessly changes it, making Bulla stop crying and she laughs with Trunks as he holds her. After Team Universe 7's victory in the Tournament of Power, Bulla is in Vegeta's arms as Bulma hugs him for returning home safely. A celebration party is then held for Bulla, as everyone brings her presents and lavishes her with attention, and Vegeta smiles with pride for his daughter. The party is however interrupted when Pan accidentally hits Vegeta in the face and he resolves to channel his anger at Goku for a rematch. 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Movie)' Bulla is at the family vacation house on an island with her parents, Goku, Whis, and Beerus. After Trunks calls Bulma to tell her six of the Dragon Balls have disappeared, Bulma leaves Bulla with Beerus so she can go with Vegeta and Goku to locate the last one. After the battle with Broly is over, Bulla laughs happily and plays with Beerus, who isn’t relieved the fight is done. 'Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga' Bulla is present with Mr. Satan and Bulma when they head to Tights' house so Bulma can get a communicator from her to keep in touch with Jaco after realizing Goku and Vegeta had suddenly vanished and the Galactic Patrol may have been behind this. Once they arrive at Tights' house when Bulma is informed by Jaco about the whole situation, Bulla is seen being held by her aunt Tights as she laughs when Mr. Satan does a silly face to her. Afterward, Bulla then goes to the Lookout with Bulma and Mr. Satan to inform Dende that Piccolo is one of the fighters that Jaco wants to recruit to the Galactic Patrol along with getting Jaco to tell Dende the whole situation regarding Moro and his gang through a communicator. Bulla then leaves the Lookout with Bulma, Mr. Satan, and Dende once Dende agreed to come along with them to tell Piccolo the whole situation going on in space. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Peaceful World Saga' Four-year-old Bulla attends the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai with her family to support those who were participating. She was impressed with her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock back a rowdy opponent before the Tenkaichi Budokai started. She is supportive of Pan when she fights Wild Tiger. The Tenkaichi Budokai is canceled when Goku and Uub leave the Tenkaichi Budokai so Goku could train Uub to make him the Earth's next defender. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball and Baby Saga' Five years later in Age 789, Bulla is now 9 years old. She is seen with her father as they watch Goku, Trunks, and Pan go off into space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. her Father does not appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her brother Trunks, but the two are quite close. Bulla is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Gohan. Vegeta tells Bulla to go home so that he can fight Gohan. Later, Bulla is seen under Baby's control with Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta. She is with Trunks, Goten, and Gohan when they give Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Goku for what his race did to his planet. She later witness Super Baby Vegeta gather energy from all of his tuffle slaves on earth and transform into his Strongest Form 2. After The Black Star Dragon Balls are used to wish for Planet new Tuffle, she along with most of Baby's tuffle slaves were transported to the planet. After Goku became a Golden Great Ape, she is recuse from large boulder along with Videl and Chi-chi by Pan. After the defeat of Baby, she is later cured of Baby's control. After the Earth is revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls, she returns to Earth with her family in West City. 'Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Saga' A year later in Age 790, Bulla is seen in Chi-Chi's house having dinner with Bulma, Goku, Pan, Gohan, and Videl. Trunks comes to the house injured by Android 17. They look outside and see the hole that leads from Hell to Earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that Android 17 wants Goku to go to Hell. They watch on TV as resurrected villains emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku says he will go to hell if he wants this to stop. Bulla is later seen watching Son Goku travels to hell through the portal. After Videl and Chi-Chi decides to hjoin the fight, Bulla wants to watch. Bulla is seen on a plane with her mother going to the battle. They see a big explosion and are hit with Chi-Chi's pot Bulla is seen for the last time when the Black Smoke Dragon emerges from the Dragon Balls. it is assumed that Bulla went into hiding while her Family along with Goku and his Family battle against the Shadow Dragons. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure and After Future Saga' After Climatic defeat of the Shadow Dragons, Bulla is seen in West City at Capsule Corp observing her mother on the phone having an converstion with her aunt, Tights and Jaco. After her father leaves for training, she is shown being concerned on how long it's been since she last saw her father. A year later in Age 791, Bulla is shocked and Suprised after her other and Tights's youth is rejuvenated. After Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo return to Earth during a break. She learns that her father was responisble for the wish that rejuvenated Bulma and the other's youth. After her father and the other resume their training in the Divine Realm, she promises to train more and makes Vegeta promise to visit whenever he could. 6 years later in Age 797, Bulla is now a teenager and attend West City High School, while her nephew, Chalot attends West City Priminary School in West City. One Day, after Vegeta and the others settle back on Earth, her date is scared off to much of her disappointment and embarassment. '32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' As Vegeta and the others compete in the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai in Age 797, Bulla arrives on papaya island and observe the Junior and Adult Division as the Z Fighters compete along with fighters from Universe 6. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Saiyan Power' - A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, enabling them to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. *'Flight' – The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. *'Galick Gun' - An Energy Wave technique used by her father. *'Maiden Blast' - A ki blast technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla *'Super Maiden Burst' - A stronger version of Maiden Burst used by Bulla *'After Image' - Bulla learned the After Image after training with his father, Vegeta. *'Wild Sense:' avanced version of rapid movement. *'Explosive Wave' – A technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Infected' During the events of Dragon Ball GT in the Baby Saga, Bulla (along with almost everyone else on Earth) are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby. While under its influence, Bulla demonstrates the ability to fly using Ki and can transfer her ki along with Baby's other followers to power up Baby into his Strongest Form 1 and Strongest Form 2. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23 Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Female Characters Category:Bulla Category:Canon Characters Category:Hybrids